Fool! I like you!
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: AU! Despite being a hot blooded Von Karma, Franziska has a soft spot for the foolish Klavier Gavin and she cannot stand his advancements toward Detective Ema Skye. Klavier/Franziska with onesided Klavier/Ema and a bunch of other implied pairings.


**Hey guys, I bring you my first Klavier/Franziska fic!**

**Yes I know, strange couple but I adore it, if Phoenix/Maya didn't exist Klavier/Franziska would be my main Ace Attorney OTP.**

**This fanfiction was proofread by the amazing Gnobo. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, this is just a fanfic made by moi to help make the tiny Klavier/Franziska fandom grow.**

* * *

On a peaceful night in Los Angeles, policemen, detectives, defense attorneys, prosecutors, and special guests were invited to a casual, yet fancy, party at the Gatewater hotel. At the party, prosecutors Klavier Gavin and Franziska Von Karma were sitting alone at one of the fancy round tables at Viola Hall. Both of them eating from the banquet, drinking alcohol, and talking amongst themselves.

While engaged in their conversations, Franziska couldn't help but glance at Klavier's handsome appearance. His platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She could tell he was a very well-built man just by looking at him. However, he was too foolish for her because of his past antics in court and in real life, he would always be foolish. It was as if he didn't care about his job. But deep down, she had a soft spot for him, so she whipped him slighlty less than other people.

Klavier knew how to get on the fiery Von Karma's good side. He saw her as the epitome of perfect beauty, with absolutely no unattractive flaws about her. Even though he knew absolute perfection was nonexistent, she was perfect to him, too perfect for him.

Franziska felt surprisingly charmed she could spend time with Klavier. Getting to know more about him made her begin to realize she and him at more in common than she initially thought. It turned out he too sought after perfection though flawed as he may have been. For once she felt like she was in a secure relationship. However, Klavier, being the glimmerous charmer that he was, turned away from Franziska and his eyes locked on to Detective Ema Skye who was talking with Maya Fey, the Master of Kurain Village.

"Excuse me, Fran," Klavier said before walking off.

Franziska pouted as Klavier abruptly left her alone at the table to meet the two women. "How rude, how foolish," she thought.

Maya and Ema continued chatting until they noticed the handsome German rock star walking towards them.

"Good evening Fräulein Detective," he turned to Maya. "You must be Kurain's leader, you are quite the beautiful young lady."

"Sorry, I'm taken." Maya put simply, though she was charmed by his compliments.

Klavier turned back to Ema, "Then I guess it's just you and me as usual Fräulein."

Ema turned her head in displeasure, "Ugh, get real fop!"

Maya slightly bit her lip from hearing Ema's harsh response. "Hey Ema, don't you think you should cut him at least a little slack?"

Ema felt no remorse, "Excuse me for being more interested in men with class." She glared at Klavier, "And don't say you'd rather have swagger than class because swagger is the exact opposite of class. And swagger is a stupid term."

Klavier laughed, he genuinely liked Ema, which is why he couldn't help but tease and taunt her.

"Your words wound me Fräulein!" Klavier said while laughing.

"Well, I personally believe this Fräulein has excellent taste in men with class." said a voice. It was relaxed and suave, but had a hint of an accent.

Klavier knew that voice, it was his older brother Kristoph who suddenly appeared standing right behind Ema and Maya. Unlike Klavier, Ema was actually enchanted by Kristoph. He was just as handsome as Klavier, but in a more refined manner.

Klavier was surprised to see his brother here. "Hmph! What are you doing here?" Klavier asked.

Kristoph smiled, "I just came to say good evening to Miss Skye."

Klavier was slightly annoyed, "But what are you doing eyeing her like that? I thought you were already with Herr Redhead."

"Oh her," Kristoph shook his head in his usual refined style. "Looks can be quite deceiving, If I stayed with Ms. Hawthorne any longer, I would be tempted to send her straight to the detention center. I wouldn't even be able to defend her."

Klavier was scared to ask what his brother meant by that. It looked like this "Ms. Hawthorne" wasn't a very innocent young Fräulein.

"I'm hungry," Ema said at last after a long silence.

Kristoph placed his arm around her. "Well then, allow me to escort you." The two of them walked away to an enormous table filled with all kinds of food.

Klavier was dumbstruck seeing his own brother win over the woman he had eyes for. Little did he know that Franziska was watching him from afar with burning jealousy and her whip gripped in her hand, ready to meet its next victim.

Ema couldn't get over how devilishly handsome and polite Kristoph was, almost like Edgeworth. It's been a while since she had last seen him.

Kristoph took a piece of fancy chocolate candy off of a tray and offered it to Ema. "Why don't you have a taste Fräulein?"

Ema took the chocolate from his hand and nommed it down, chewing it slowly and only focusing on the sweet, creamy taste. She focused so much on the taste that her eyesight only noticed a red blur on the corner of her eye.

When she finally regained focus she realized that the red blur was Miles Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth!" She cried in shock.

Edgeworth wore a blank expression on his face. "Good evening to you Miss Skye, I see you and Mr. Gavin are out on a date tonight."

Kristoph was standing next to Ema and she turned to see that he had a charming smile on his face. "Oh! No! No! No! He's not my date!" Ema said frantically while blushing.

Klavier watched from a distance and chuckled, he thought it was adorable seeing Ema like this. Franziska on the other hand was not pleased. She didn't like seeing the man she cared about chasing after a woman who didn't care about him. And seeing Klavier walking towards Ema again caused Franziska to reach her boiling point.

"Foolish Klavier Gavin!" she thought as she took powerful steps toward the cheating fool until she was right behind him. He heard thumps of heeled boots behind him and stopped. He was about to turn around to see if it was Franziska but with quick reflexes, she unleashed her whip of fury on his back which caused him to fall on his knees with his hands cushioning his fall. Some of the nearby guests in the banquet hall gasped as they witnessed Franziska's rage-filled attack.

"Fool! I liked you!" Franziska yelled.

Silence filled Viola Hall. Klavier cringed in pain and reached around his back for where he was whipped. Franziska looked down at him and then to Edgeworth, Ema, and Kristoph. She glared at Ema, but she did not back down, she glared back.

As the two of them continued to glare at each other, Franziska's fist clenched and her teeth gritted slightly. Ema broke eye contact with her.

"Idiotic unprofessional prosecutors," Ema muttered, referring to Klavier and Franziska's immature behavior.

Franziska's eyes widened at her last comment. She wanted to raise her whip and attack her but instead she turned and ran out of the Gatewater Hotel in a fit.

* * *

Franziska trudged through the streets of L.A. with her head down. The night sky was covered in dark clouds. There wasn't a storm brewing, but there was a turbulent storm in her heart.

"This so called 'date' was incredibly foolish."

"I'm not supposed to be a fool, especially not a fool in love!"

Thoughts like this ran through her mind. But she was also upset that she may have ruined her growing friendship with Klavier. He was the closest man to her while Edgeworth was busy investigating his own cases.

Elsewhere, Klavier was searching for her. He hastened frantically looking around places where Franziska might've been. He ran to the corner of a sidewalk and stopped to catch his breath. He turned his head to see her farther away from him on the sidewalk, he found her at last.

Picking up the pace again he ran for her. "Fran!" He cried out.

Franziska's heart stopped when she first heard the German rock star's voice. She turned and only caught a glimpse of him close up before he grabbed her arms and pressed his lips against hers. She had mixed feelings of shock, confusion, and happiness all at once. Klavier's lips felt warm and soft against her own ice cold lips.

He broke the kiss and Franziska looked out at him and saw him with his usual handsome smile.

"I like you too, Franziska Von Karma," he admitted simply.

She blushed, "B-But, you, and Ema Skye-"

Klavier placed his index finger on her lips and stroked them lightly for a moment. "I knew you were perfect and I thought you were too perfect for me.

Franziska was dumbstruck. She even felt somewhat guilty. Still, she wouldn't dare abandon her pride.

She crossed her arms and turned away. "Hmph! Well, If you like me you could at least prove yourself worthy of a Von Karma. You can start by not foolishly flirting with that foolish detective."

Klavier laughed, "Yeah, you're right. I should've been upfront. But I didn't expect you to be a foolishly foolish fool in love," he teased.

Franziska growled softly in annoyance. Sure she had romantic feelings for him but she still felt like a fool, and he just highlighted her feelings with her own insult.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Fran, since we now know we care so deeply about each other, how about you and I spend some more personal time at my place?"

Franziska was shocked, sure he and herself were adults but this felt sudden to her.

"Of all the foolish ideas-"

She got cut off by Klavier who wrapped his arms around her. He took in the fragnance of her bluenette hair and kissed it softly, making her feel warm and fuzzy from the inside out.

She found herself unable to resist and she took Klavier up on his offer. He had his arm around her as they walked back to the Gatewater parking lot to get his motorcycle. Although there was one problem.

"I only brought one helmet with me," Klavier said in realization.

He gave the helmet to Franziska. "Here, you take it," he said with his usual easy going smile. "I need to make sure my fräulein is safe."

She knew he was experienced at motorcycle riding but she was still concerned for his safety. "Please don't be foolish," she said softly.

Thankfully the motorcycle ride went smoothly. Franziska was nervous for Klavier as she clutched onto him. There were a few bumps in the road but they both made it back to the prosecutors' office in one piece.

Walking the posh hallway with Klavier was a new feeling for her, it felt strange to her as she's accustomed to walking alone. When they finally got to their destination, Klavier opened the door and turned on the lights to reveal his office. It looked like part of a studio apartment with big display cases for guitars and a beautiful view of L.A.

He was a bit embarrassed that he had a beautiful woman visiting and there were papers and CDs on the ground. "Excuse me, I'll pick these up," he said.

He shuffled around the room picking up papers and CDs. Franziska had a small smile form on her lips as she watched him. It was a rarity for her to feel genuinely happy. She briefly saw the view from the window and decided to take a closer look. The night sky was now clear midnight blue and there were hundreds and thousands of city lights. She had to admit that the view looked lovely.

"Fran?"

She turned to see Klavier smiling at her. He was sitting in his functional chair resting his cheek in his hand. "Enjoying the view?" He asked.

She blushed. "Yes, the view is wonderful."

She walked closer to him. "Why did you want me to spend time with you at your office at this late an hour?"

He grinned, with quick reflexes he grabbed Franziska's arms and pulled her on to his lap, making her gasp suddenly. Now that she was right where he wanted he moved in to kiss her lips passionately. Franziska closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

* * *

**I hope that was ok for my first Klavier/Franziska fic. ^^;**

**I plan to make more in the future, but I am busy making the second chapter of Clarence Wright.**

**Anyways, thank you ever so much for reading and have a blessed day. ;P**


End file.
